Sasuke en Cendrillon
by supersophieuh
Summary: Ben, le titre dit à peu près tout... Cendrillon...mais Sasuke...et un peu changé! Non, c'est pas trop méchant. Après tout, je ne fais que le mettre dans une robe et le pousser de force dans une relation à sens unique avec Ino... Ok, c'est de la torture!
1. J'aipasd'idéedetitrepourcechapitre1

**Salut tout le monde, voici ma toute première fanfic' de Naruto! (et c'est pas du yaoiO.o...je dois être malade!)**

**Alors donc voilà, basiquemment j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire un jour où j'avais vraiment la rage (à cause de mes études et tout ça...). Il fallait que je me défoule sur quelqu'un, et c'est tombé sur Sasuke (en gros c'était ça ou alors j'allais agresser la première personne que je croisais dans la rue à coups de chaise...(et puis Sasuke a tendance à m'énnerver... (ouais, vous pouvez appeler ça de la haine irrationnelle...))). C'était d'abord censé être un One-Shot, mais au fur et à mesure c'est devenu une histoire plus longue, qui devrait faire environ 5 chapitres lorsqu'elle sera finie... Donc voilà ma version de Cendrillon (version Disney) version Sasuke, à ne pas trop prendre au sérieux et en espérant que ça soit pas trop horrible(-_-')!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah ni Nauto ni Cendrillon ne sont de moi blah blah.**_

* * *

**Sasuke en Cendrillon**

Chapitre 1

Il était une fois, dans un pays très, très lointain, un garçon qui avait des cheveux noirs et qui s'appelait Sasuke.

Le jeune Sasuke vivait une vie de rêve en compagnie de ses parents dans une charmante demeure. Il y avait à disposition absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer : le nécessaire, ainsi que ce qui l'était moins mais dont il avait envie quand même.

Malheureusement pour lui, le rêve se transforma un jour en cauchemar ! Sa mère, de santé fragile, tomba soudainement malade et mourut quelques mois plus tard. Aveuglé par la douleur, son père se laissa prendre dans les filets d'une aventurière, bien plus attirée par sa fortune non négligeable que par la beauté de son âme. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien elle était méchante, cruelle, intéressée, hypocrite et dénuée de tout état d'âme… Mais elle était aussi très habile et réussit sans peine à cacher sa véritable personnalité au père de Sasuke. Elle parvint même à le persuader de se remarier et d'adopter ses deux fils. Pour tout le monde, ils formèrent un couple uni et une famille exemplaire.

Cette situation était déjà douloureuse pour le pauvre Sasuke, mais ce n'était que le début. Un an à peine après son second mariage, son père décéda de façon mystérieuse dans des circonstances indéterminées et il se retrouva seul à la merci d'Orochimaru, sa méchante belle-mère.

À partir de ce jour, sa vie ne fut plus que calvaire et brimades incessantes. Orochimaru ne le traitait pas comme un membre de la famille mais plutôt comme un serviteur dévoué et non rémunéré –une sorte d'esclave quoi ! Ses vêtements élégants furent troqués contre d'immondes haillons et son lit douillet contre l'antre froid et poussiéreux de la cheminée (ben oui, il fallait de la place pour le serpent domestique d'Orochimaru). L'existence tout entière de Sasuke se résumait à répondre au moindre des désirs –même les plus stupides– de sa tyrannique matrone et de ses deux affreux beaux-frères, Itachi (enfin affreux…d'après Sasuke bien sur^^) et Kabuto (lui, c'est selon ma sœur qu'il est affreux !).

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient dans leur morosité alors que l'avenir s'annonçait aussi noir que les abîmes sans fin du présent. Souvent, pendant qu'il passait le plumeau, le regard de Sasuke se posait sur la fenêtre et il se laissait aller à la contemplation du magnifique château qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin vers l'horizon. Dans ces moments-là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver que c'était à lui qu'appartenait cette luxueuse propriété et qu'il menait une vie…différente !

~INSERT SONG~  
**_"Les rêves qui sommeillent dans nos cœurs, au creux de la nuit, habillent nos chagrins de bonheur, dans le doux secret de la nuit. Écoute ton rêve et demain, le soleil brillera toujours..."  
_**~INSERT SONG~

-« Sasuke, fais attention, tu rêvasses encore ! »

-« Oui, et si tu te fais de nouveau surprendre, ça risque de faire mal ! »

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers l'appui de fenêtre où se trouvaient ses amies les souris qui parlent(?). L'une d'entre elles avait la fourrure rose et se prénommait Sakura, l'autre était jaune vif et répondait au nom de Naruto. Dans sa triste vie solitaire, ils étaient les seuls compagnons sur lesquels il pouvait compter (même s'il leur arrivait également d'être un peu trop collants et oisifs à son goût…).

-« Il n'y a pas de danger, ils sont tous descendus en ville faire des courses et ils ne sont pas encore rentrés. » Enfin, Sasuke savait aussi que quand ils rentreraient, le travail avait plutôt intérêt à être fini, et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à suivre les conseils des deux boules de poils et à s'y remettre.

oioioioioioioioio

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Sasuke venait de finir ses corvées quand le reste de sa « famille » revint de son shopping. Et ils avaient l'air surexcités…

-« Oh lala lala ! Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir porter ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Kabuto, vous recevrez tous les deux des ensembles flambant neufs pour l'occasion. On les payera avec l'argent des études de Sasuke. Il faut que vous fassiez bonne impression ! »

-« Moi je ne veux pas y aller ! » marmonna Itachi « Mais je veux bien l'argent quand même… »

-« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Une occasion comme ça, tu n'en trouveras pas dix dans ta vie, alors, il faut la saisir ! »

Intrigué par la conversation, Sasuke se risqua à poser la question.

-« Quelle occasion ? Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? » _(Que se passa ?)_

D'un même mouvement, les trois nouveaux arrivants se tournèrent vers lui et Orochimaru lui adressa son plus beau « sourire ».

-« Il se passe, mon cher Sasuke, que tes deux beaux-frères ici présents sont invités au grand bal organisé au château demain soir. Le roi espère y repérer le futur époux de sa fille unique. Autrement dit, dans un futur proche, un de mes deux merveilleux fils deviendra le souverain tout puissant de ce pays ! »

-« Et moi, je n'ai pas été invité ? »

Des éclats de rires sarcastiques lui répondirent.

-« Toi ! Au bal ? »

-« C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue ! »

Mais Orochimaru coupa court aux railleries blessantes.

-« Allons les garçons, ne soyez pas mauvais joueurs ! Bien sûr que tu peux te rendre au bal toi aussi Sasuke ! Tous les jeunes gens de ce pays y sont conviés ! »

-« C'est vrai ? » il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lui aussi allait avoir sa chance de vivre la grande vie !

-« Évidemment que c'est vrai ! Quel intérêt aurai-je à te mentir ? Par contre, si tu te rends au bal, j'attends de toi que tu fasses honneur à notre famille et que tu échanges ces guenilles contre une tenue convenable ! »

-« Mais je n'ai pas de… »

-« Tu n'as rien à te mettre ? Quel dommage ! Il semble que tu sois condamné à rester à la maison demain soir… » En disant cela, Orochimaru ne put empêcher un magnifique sourire de se dessiner, puis de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

Pour Sasuke, c'était la fin d'un rêve. Jamais il ne trouverait quelque chose de décent à porter. Jamais il n'aurait la chance d'être choisit. Jamais il ne sortirait de ce taudis, de cet enfer.

oioioioioioioioio

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla à l'aurore et se leva péniblement, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de travail banale, sans éclat particulier.

Il avait décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas penser à la fête qu'il s'apprêtait à manquer, ça ne pourrait que le faire souffrir d'avantage.

Avant de se mettre au boulot, il jeta un œil autour de lui et fut surpris de ne pas voir ses deux pots de colles de souris en train de geindre et de courir partout. Dommage, pour une fois ils n'auraient pas été de trop pour lui changer les idées… Tant pis, il n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie de leur courir après.

Ce que Sasuke ignorait, c'était que si ses deux compagnons étaient absents, c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison.

Une très bonne raison même, car ils avaient décidé de préparer une surprise pour leur ami. Une surprise qu'il n'allait certainement pas oublier de sitôt ! Mais dont la réalisation nécessitait un peu de temps…

~INSERT SONG~  
**_"Allez, allez, allez, allez, tous en piste, on va y arriver ! Non, c'est pas le moment d'traînasser, quand 'faut y aller 'faut y aller..._**  
**_- Moi j'ai trouvé les ciseaux._**  
**_- Moi, une aiguille à coudre !"_**  
~INSERT SONG~

oioioioioioioioio

Épuisé, lessivé, découragé, Sasuke avait péniblement terminé sa charge de travail journalière et revenait enfin se reposer dans « son » coin de la maison. Mais quelque chose était différent, attira son attention… Il se rapprocha et découvrit une longue pièce de tissu posé sur la cheminée.

-« SURPRIIIISE ! » crièrent deux voix joyeuses en cœur.

-« On a travaillé toute la journée pour fabriquer ça, tu sais ! »

-« Mais on a fini dans les temps ! Tu vas pouvoir aller à la soirée ! »

-« Si ça se trouve, tu seras même le plus élégant ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ÉVIDEMMENT qu'il sera le plus élégant ! »

-« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

-« Bouche bée, pas vrai ! »

-« …Mais c'est…UNE ROBE ! »

-« Mais une très jolie ! »

-« Je suis sûr qu'elle t'iras très bien ! »

-« …Mais…C'EST UNE ROBE ! »

-« Faite avec amour par nos petites pattes travailleuse ! »

-« Une qualité incomparable ! Et un tissu très doux, ce sera comme une caresse sur ta peau ! »

-« …MAIS C'EST UNE ROBE ! »

-« Oui, c'est bon, c'est une robe ! »

-« T'as pas besoin de le répéter sans arrêt ! »

-« On est bien placés pour le savoir : c'est nous qui l'avons fait ! »

-« Mais…je suis un garçon… »

-« Oui, je le sais ça ! »

-« Un très beau garçon même ! »

-« ET C'EST UNE ROOOOOBEEEE ! »

-« Rooh ça va, pas besoin de gueuler comme ça ! »

-« C'est vrai, je vois pas où est le problème ! Tu seras juste un très beau garçon avec une robe ! »

-« …Mais je vais pas porter ÇA ? »

-« Siiii, c'est génial, comme ça tu pourras aller au bal ce soir »

-« Et tout le monde n'aura d'yeux que pour toi ! »

-« PAS QUESTION ! »

-« Non mais tu entends ça Sakura ? Quel ingrat ! On passe la journée à bosser pour lui faire plaisir, et rien, pas un merci, que des cris ! »

-« Tsss, Tssss ! Aucune reconnaissance ! »

-« Mais pourquoi une robe ? Quitte à me faire un habit de soirée, pourquoi pas un pantalon…un smoking ! »

-« Heu…ben…je sais pas comment on fait un smoking moi…et on a trouvé des patrons pour une robe…et ben…on s'est pas trop posé la question quoi… »

-« Et puis…je trouvais que ça t'irait super bien une robe, moi… »

-« … »

-« Bon, de toute façon, t'as pas le choix ! Si tu veux aller à ta soirée, tu mets cette robe et t'arrête de râler ! »

-« Et réfléchi, ce serait trop con de manquer ça pour un détail pareil… »

-« …une robe… »

-« Mais une très jolie… ! »

Sasuke prit le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément quelques instants en frottant des doigts les ailes de son nez.

-« Bon, sortez de la pièce, je dois me changer ! »

oioioioioioioioio

Orochimaru et ses deux fils s'apprêtaient à se rendre dans la calèche. Ils allaient passer la porte quand soudain un bruit de pas pressé attira leur attention.

-« Attendez ! » haleta Sasuke « Je viens aussi ! »

Ils regardèrent en direction de la voix et ce qu'ils virent allait les traumatiser pour le restant de leur vie. C'était Sasuke, mais Sasuke comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vu et comme ils n'auraient jamais imaginé le voir un jour. Il portait une robe. Une robe hideuse d'ailleurs. Elle était rose bonbon, avec un col de dentelle (rose), des frous-frous et des volants (roses) et un gros nœud (rose foncé) qui le serrait au niveau de la taille.

-« Que… »

-« Où est-ce que tu crois aller dans cette tenue ? »

Sasuke commença à bafouiller quelque chose d'inaudible alors que ses deux beaux-frères s'approchèrent d'un pas vif.

-« Rends le moi tout de suite ! » rugit Kabuto, hors de lui.

-« R…rendre quoi ? »

-« Le splendide foulard que tu m'as volé et ruiné pour coudre cette chose ! »

-« Et ces chaussures ! » C'était au tour d'Itachi d'être menaçant. « Comment les as-tu eues ? »

-« Celles-ci ? » demanda Sasuke en désignant la magnifique paire d'escarpins fuchsia qu'il portait aux pieds « Ce…C'est les souris qui me les ont données… »

-« Menteur ! Tu les as volées dans le double fond de mon placard ! Enlève-les tout de suite ! »

Sasuke eu à peine le temps de s'exécuter (il avait compris à l'expression d'hystérie d'Itachi que c'était plutôt dans son intérêt…) que les chaussures lui étaient férocement arrachées des mains. Kabuto entra également en action et agrippa la robe pour en détacher plusieurs pièces de tissu. Le col, le nœud, les volants,… rien ne fut épargné et avant même de s'en rendre compte, Sasuke se retrouva en haillons.

Une fois leurs méfaits accomplis, les deux vandales sortirent de la pièce sans plus accorder l'ombre d'un regard à leur infortuné beau-frère et se dirigèrent vers la carriole qui les attendait (bien sûr Itachi fit d'abord un rapide détour vers sa chambre pour mettre ses précieux escarpins à l'abri).

-« Quel dommage, il semble que tu n'aies à nouveau plus rien à porter ce soir… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous te raconterons tellement bien le bal que ce sera _comme si_ tu y avait été ! » lança ironiquement Orochimaru avant d'emboîter le pas à ses deux fils, laissant Sasuke seul avec sa solitude.

Dans un moment pareil, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose logique à faire, et c'est ce que décida de faire Sasuke : courir dans le jardin pour aller y pleurer.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! Rooooh, même si Sasuke m'énnerve, je me sens mal pour lui avec la dernière phrase...c'est quand même assez méchant... J'ai presque envie de lui faire un cadeau ! Où lui donner une glace, tiens... Allez oui, une glace (mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'il m'énnerve! (il peut toujours se brosser pour le cornet en chocolat!))! Les commentaires sont les bienvenus pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez (bon ou mauvais) ! Le prochain chapitre devrais être là dans une semaine environ. Je promet rien, mais je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de production d'un chapitre/semaine (enfin, en même temps, les retards, ça me connait...).**

**Et devinez qui arrive la fois prochaine ? Hé oui, marraine la bonne fée...**


	2. J'aipasd'idéedetitrepourcechapitre2

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre...avec quelques heures de retard par rapport à la date prévue, je l'admet (qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on se refais pas, hein;)...mais bon, ça va encore...je veux dire, par rapport à d'habitude... Bref, si vous êtes toujours là, bonne lecture:)!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sasuke resta là, assis sur une pierre, dans l'obscurité du fond du jardin et pendant près d'une demi-heure, il y déversa toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était tellement pris par son désespoir de ne pouvoir se rendre au bal qu'il ne s'aperçu même pas qu'une nouvelle figure venait de faire son apparition à ses côtés.

-« Allons, allons, que voilà un gros chagrin ! »

-« Allez-vous en, qui que vous soyez ! » ordonna Sasuke entre deux sanglots, sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers celui qui interrompait sa déprimante déprime.

-« …Non, ça, ça ne va pas être possible ! »

-« Et pourquoi ça ! »

-« Parce que je suis ici pour t'aider et que je ne repartirai pas avant d'avoir réussi ! »

À ces mots, Sasuke se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à l'individu qui avait l'air si déterminé à l'énerver jusqu'au bout.

-« Si tu comptes m'emmerder un max histoire que j'en oublie d'être malheureux, je dois avouer que tu es bien parti ! Sinon fous le camp ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est une propriété privée ! »

-« Ce genre de détails n'a aucune importance pour moi, je suis au-dessus de tout ça. Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée Kakashi et je suis ici pour que tu te rendes à cette magnifique soirée organisée au château et que tu trouves le bonheur. »

Ce discours laissa Sasuke un rien incrédule, mais la vue des pieds de son « sauveur » flottant dans les ténèbres à plus d'un mètre du sol mit tout de suite un frein à ses suspicions…

-« Donc tu es ma marraine la bonne fée ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Et tu t'appelles Kakashi ? »

-« C'est ça ! »

-« Et tu es un homme ? »

-« Exactement ! »

-« Et tu vas m'aider à aller à la soirée au château ? »

-« Tout à fait ! Dis donc, tu es vachement plus intelligent que tu en as l'air ! »

-« Oui je…Attends ! Non, pas du tout ! »

-« Oh, et encore une chose Sasuke ! Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée, c'est un poste à plein temps et une position respectable, et j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me tutoyer, c'est assez offensant. »

-« Et puis quoi encore ! Et puis j'ai une question pour toi, _chère et respectable marraine ma bonne fée._ Si vraiment tu es plein de bonne volonté et que c'est ton boulot de me rendre heureux, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES ! »

-« En fait, c'est une histoire assez compliquée… J'avais besoin de vacances…et y avait ce type à qui je devais de l'argent… Mais tout est arrangé à présent, et le principal, c'est que je sois là, pas vrai ? »

-« … »

-« Bon assez perdu de temps, à ce rythme-là, le bal sera terminé avant même que tu aies eu le temps de d'y faire ton entrée ou de manger le moindre canapé ! Il te faut une tenue si j'ai bien compris… » ce disant, Kakashi brandit une baguette dont s'échappaient une multitude d'étincelles argentées « Alors… Ah oui effectivement, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça… Mmmmh… Comment rattraper le désastre… »

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta à fixer Sasuke, ses yeux perdus dans le vide témoignant d'une réflexion intérieure intense. Soudain, ce fut la révélation.

-« J'ai trouvé ! » s'écria-t-il triomphalement en pointant une baguette inquisitrice en direction d'un Sasuke qui n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas l'air rassuré. En fait, il était en train d'évaluer la possibilité de s'éclipser tant qu'il était encore entier… Mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Dès que sa marraine eu marmonné une étrange tirade dans ce qui semblait être une langue inconnue, il se retrouva aveuglé par un éclair de lumière blanche et se sentit soudain soulevé dans les airs, contredisant ainsi toutes les règles élémentaires de la physique.

Tout fut fini aussi vite que tout avait commencé. Sasuke sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds et une fois que ses yeux furent remis du choc lumineux, il put constater le résultat de la transformation.

-« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Kakashi « Ça te change de tes haillons, pas vrai ? »

-« Je…ce…que… » s'étrangla Sasuke. Beaucoup trop d'émotions se bousculaient en lui pour lui permettre d'articuler une phrase cohérente.

-« Ça te la coupe, hein ? Normal, c'est pas le genre de truc qu'on voit tous les jours ! Enfin moi si, bien sûr, mais… »

-« C'EST UNE ROBE ! » fini par hurler Sasuke.

-« Ben oui ! » se contenta de déclarer Kakashi, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde « Il y a un problème ? »

-« J… » Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit la bonne fée pour émerger de l'obscurité qui l'avait dissimulé jusqu'à présent. Oui, à son grand damne Sasuke constata que Kakashi ne portait rien d'autre qu'une robe. Une magnifique robe de cocktail rouge pailletée sans manches. « …Non, je suppose que non… »

-« Ah, tant mieux ! Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne te plaise pas ! Mais je dois avouer en toute modestie que c'est là une de mes plus remarquables créations ! »

En effet, la robe était superbe un mélange subtil d'argenté et de bleu ciel très pure. Un élégant corset soulignait la taille et le décolleté plongeant, à défaut de mettre en valeur une poitrine imposante, offrait une vue remarquable sur le haut d'un torse qu'une nuée de fangirls aurait donné n'importe quoi pour toucher ou pouvoir inonder de salive. En dessous de la ceinture, une cascade de tissus –presque transparents– semblant posséder la fluidité de l'eau tombait et voletait gracieusement au vent à chaque mouvement du pauvre Sasuke.

Soudain, le sourire qu'on aurait pu voir éclairer le visage de Kakashi s'il ne portait pas un masque en camouflant la partie inférieure s'effaça alors qu'il terminait la contemplation de son œuvre.

-« Ah mais bien sûr ! » s'écria-t-il « Je comprends ce qui ne va pas ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Mais oui, c'est évident ! Tu aurais dû me le dire ! »

-« J'ai bien essayé, mais… »

-« Il te faut des chaussures ! »

-« Huh… »

-« Et bien oui voyons, tu ne peux pas allez danser pieds nus…ce serait quand même vachement la loose… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Un nouveau flash de lumière enveloppa les pieds nus de Sasuke avant de laisser place à une paire d'escarpin de verre au talon de 15 cm.

-« Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux ! Qu'en dis-tu ? »

-« J'en dis-whhhaaaAAAAAAAA ! »

-« Oh, merci ! Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! » rougit presque Kakashi « Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ! Relève-toi tout de suite ! Tu vas la salir ! »

Et oui, l'exclamation de Sasuke n'était nullement un compliment enthousiaste mais bien le cri désespéré d'un homme qui tombe à cause de talons bien trop hauts et bien trop fins.

-« Rooooh, tu as de la chance de ne pas t'être tâché ! Tu aurais eu de mes nouvelles, crois-moi ! »

-« Génial ! » marmonna le rescapé « Un ennemi de plus est exactement la chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment ! »

-« Ce n'est pas une question d'ennemi Sasuke ! C'est simplement une question de respect du travail d'autrui ! J'ai mis tout mon cœur et mes efforts pour réaliser cette merveille… »

La discussion était inutile, Sasuke le savait.

-« Bon très bien, désolé… »

-« J'aime mieux ça ! » approuva Kakashi « D'ailleurs si tu avais continué à m'énerver, j'y aurait peut-être aussi mis de la mauvaise volonté et j'aurais arrêté net les préparatifs pour ce bal dont tu rêves. »

Pour dire la vérité, Sasuke n'était plus tout à fait sûr qu'il avait vraiment envie de s'y rendre, à cette soirée… Quelque chose quelque part au plus profond de ses entrailles lui disait que ce serait une erreur. Mais après tout, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait été prêt à s'y rendre dans cette chose rose hideuse dont on avait du mal à admettre que c'était une robe. Alors il supposait que finalement y aller ainsi ne pourrait être qu'un mieux…

-« Bon, alors maintenant trouve-moi une citrouille ! »

-« Huh… » La dernière exclamation de Kakashi prenait quelque peu Sasuke de court. « Une quoi ? »

-« Une citrouille voyons ! Sauf si tu veux y aller à pied ! »

-«…Et je pourrais y aller en citrouille ? »

-« Bien sûr que oui ! …Enfin, dès que j'en aurai fait un carrosse évidemment ! » Précisa l'étrange marraine devant les yeux incrédules de son filleul.

-« Ah… Oui… Évidemment… Le problème c'est qu'on n'a pas de citrouilles ici ! »

-« Quoi ! Pas de citrouilles ! Avec un si grand jardin ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous en foutez alors ? »

-« Hé bien on a des pommes, des poires, des haricots… Oh, et des choux aussi ! Ça ne pourrait pas marcher avec un chou ? Même un très gros ? »

-« Non, pas du tout ! On ne fait que d'horribles carrosses avec des choux ! C'est totalement impossible ! La citrouille est ind-dis-pen-sable ! »

-« Fais en apparaître une dans ce cas ! »

-« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu as fait apparaître cette robe et ces chaussures 'y a pas deux minutes ! »

-« Peut-être mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Ce sont deux genres de magie complètement différents. Tu n'y connais rien ! »

-« Très bien, mais on fait quoi alors ! »

-« Tes voisins, ils en ont des citrouilles ? »

-« Oui, mais… »

-« Hé bien voilà, c'est parfait. Tu vas aller en voler une ! »

-« Hein ? Quoi ? MOI ? »

-« C'est bien toi qui veux allez au bal non ? Alors ne discute pas et vas-y ! De toute façon, c'est juste une citrouille, ils en ont certainement plein d'autres, c'est pas comme si on les privait de provisions pour l'hiver ! Allez, dépêche-toi, j'attends !»

Sasuke hésita un instant. Mais au point où il en était…

oioioioioioioioio

-« Ah, te voilà enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » lança Kakashi à l'adresse d'un Sasuke complètement essoufflé revenant finalement après une absence prolongée.

-« Ils avaient des chiens ! »

-« Oh… Je vois… Des chiens gentils ou des chiens méchants ? »

-« À ton avis ? »

-« …Gentils ? »

-« Non. »

-« Ah… Tu n'as pas abîmé la robe au moins ? »

-« Non, juste ma fierté et mon intégrité physique… »

-« …Ouais… Tu as rapporté ma citrouille ? »

-« Tiens » fit Sasuke en lui tendant la cucurbitacée qu'il avait bien failli payer de sa vie.

-« Mais elle est toute petite ! Et toute cabossée en plus ! »

-« Tu en veux une autre ? Je t'en prie, vas la chercher, moi je n'y retourne plus ! »

-« Boh, tu sais, personnellement, je m'en fous. C'est pas moi qui vais monter dans un carrosse minuscule et mal foutu ! Je trouve juste ça dommage parce que ça va faire tâche avec la robe… »

-« …Contente-toi de transformer cette citrouille en n'importe quoi capable de se déplacer et de me transporter ! »

-« Hors de question ! J'ai une conscience professionnelle moi ! »

-« …»

-« Parfaitement ! Et malgré ta déplorable prestation, je ferai de mon mieux pour minimiser la catastrophe ! Maintenant écarte-toi, j'ai besoin de place pour ma danse magique.»

-« Tu vas danser ? »

-« Ben oui, et chanter aussi ! C'est comme ça que ça marche ! Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »

-« Ça marchera mieux si je le fais ? »

-« Non bien sûr, tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques ! Je pensais juste que ça pourrait être sympa et convivial…sans parler des photos compromettantes que j'aurais pu…heu… »

-« Pas question ! »

-« Ok, tant pis pour toi. Maintenant regarde et admire ! »

-« Ça non plus il n'en est pas question ! » décréta Sasuke. Ainsi, durant toute la chorégraphie…particulière de sa marraine, il resta les yeux fermés, les mains sur les oreilles et se répéta en boucle « Non, je n'entends rien, non ça ne hantera pas mes cauchemars à jamais ! Non, je n'entends rien, non ça ne hantera pas mes cauchemars à jamais ! Non je n'entends rien, non, ça ne hantera pas mes cauchemars à jamais ! Non, … » …Ce qui ne perturba pas Kakashi le moins du monde !

~INSERT SONG~  
_**Salagadou, la menchikabou, la bibbidi bobbidi boo,**_  
_**Mélangez tout ça, et vous aurez quoi ?**_  
_**Bibbidi bobbidi boo !**_  
~INSERT SONG~

Sasuke fut sorti de son état de torpeur par la main de sa marraine lui tapotant l'épaule.

-« C'est fini ! Tadadaaaaaa ! »

Finalement, il se dit que Kakashi n'était peut-être pas une bonne fée aussi abominable qu'il l'avait cru au départ. Le carrosse qui se tenait à présent en face de lui était de taille honorable, à peine cabossé et semblait rouler correctement. Détail non négligeable –bien que laissant Sasuke totalement indifférent : il était entièrement recouvert de paillettes et étincelait sous la lumière de la lune.

Par contre, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. À l'avant du véhicule étaient attelés deux chevaux. Quoi de plus normal me direz-vous ? J'aurais été d'accord avec vous, si ce n'est ce fait particulier que les crins de ces chevaux étaient roses pour le premier et jaunes pour le second…

-« Aha ! Tu as remarqué ! »

-« Ce sont… »

-« Hé oui, deux souris sont arrivées au milieu de ma danse (tu l'aurais vu si tu n'avais pas si mauvais caractère d'ailleurs) et m'ont demandé ce qu'elles pouvaient faire pour aider ! Alors… »

-« Alors il nous a changées en magnifiques purs-sangs ! »

-« …Vous parlez ? »

-« Evidemment ! Ils parlaient déjà en souris, pourquoi ça aurait été différent en chevaux ? »

-« Tu sais quoi Sasuke ? Maintenant on peut crotter _et_ marcher en même temps ! »

-« Heu… Naruto… Je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! »

-« Effectivement, je me serais bien passé de cette information ! »

Cette discussion passionnante autant qu'instructive fut interrompue par un Kakashi pressé d'en finir pour pouvoir s'occuper à quelque chose de plus intéressant.

-« Ces retrouvailles et enrichissements mutuels de vos différences c'est très mignon, mais on n'a pas que ça à faire. Il se fait tard, rentre dans ce carrosse et va t'amuser. »

-« Mais…il n'y a pas de coché… »

-« Tu prends vite goût au luxe toi dis donc ! Tu n'as pas besoin de coché puisque les chevaux parlent ! Faut que j'économise ma magie de temps en temps ! » puis il continua, s'adressant directement aux chevaux « Vous avez compris vous deux ? Direction le palais royal ! Vous connaissez le chemin ? »

-« Ouiiiiii » répondirent en chœur deux voix enthousiastes mais peu convaincantes…

-« Alors c'est parti ! Sasuke, tu embarques ! » lança-t-il en enfournant presque son filleul dans le carrosse avant que celui-ci n'ai eu le temps de réagir « Bon voyage, bonne route et bon amusement ! Et quand tu seras en train de t'éclater, n'oublie pas à qui tu dois tout ce bonheur et aie une pensée émue pour moi ! »

-« Mais attends j- » s'étrangla Sasuke. Mais il était trop tard, le carrosse était déjà en marche, l'emmenant (du moins il fallait l'espérer) vers le lieu du bal au triple galop.

Peu à peu, la silhouette de Kakashi diminuait avec la distance pour finir par n'être plus qu'un minuscule point sur l'horizon. C'est ce moment que choisit la bonne fée pour hurler à Sasuke une dernière information qui lui serait pourtant essentielle.

-« OH, ET N'OUBLIE PAS, À MINUIT, LA MAGIE CESSERA D'AGIR ET TU TE RETROUVERAS À NOUVEAU EN HAILLONS ET SANS MOYENS DE TRANSPORTS ! BONNE SOIREE ! »

-« Hein quoi ? Minuit ? Attends un peu ! C'est dans deux heures à peines et… »

Seulement c'était déjà trop tard, Kakashi venait de disparaître dans la nuit, laissant Sasuke méditer sur la possibilité qu'il aurait eue d'oublier quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre 2! Yup, avec Kakashi en bonne fée (en même temps, qui d'autre...Tsunade?...mmh, c'est vrai, ça aurait pu être intéressant...)! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et...je crois que c'est à peu près tout... Bonne nuit!**


	3. J'aipasd'idéedetitrepourcechapitre3

**Avec un rien de retard, voici finalement le chapitre 3!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Après environ une heure quart de trajet et avoir visité inopinément plusieurs coins reculés et mal connus –bien que pleins de charmes– des alentours plus ou moins immédiats, le carrosse –presque indemne– transportant Sasuke arriva enfin devant les portes du palais.

'_Génial, 11h15.'_ se dit le jeune homme, à peine sarcastique _'Une demi-heure pour faire mon entrée, trouver cette princesse, l'emballer et lui donner mes coordonnées ! Juste le temps qu'il me fallait !'_

Oui, Sasuke, en homme avisé qu'il était, avait prudemment prévu de quitter la soirée 15 minutes avant l'heure fatidique, d'une part pour se laisser le temps de s'éloigner et ainsi éviter l'humiliation d'une re-transformation publique, d'autre part parce qu'il se disait qu'avec ce Kakashi, mieux valait s'attendre à tout…ou plutôt à rien, et ne pas compter aveuglément sur l'efficacité de sa magie. Cela lui laissait donc 30 minutes pour « passer à l'action ». C'était peu, mais en faisait au plus vite et en allant à l'essentiel (juste un ou deux canapés et une seule coupe de champagne (oui, c'est cruelT-T)), il devrait avoir le temps. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait…

Au sortir du carrosse, il jeta un regard alentours et eu instantanément le souffle coupé. Le château, qu'il s'était toujours imaginé minuscule vu qu'il l'avait toujours aperçu à l'arrière-plan du paysage de sa fenêtre, était en réalité une immense et imposante bâtisse. D'ailleurs, il remarqua assez rapidement au fur et à mesure de sa progression que tout ici était gigantesque. Les portes, les couloirs, les salles, les lustres,… En fait, les seules choses qui avaient une taille normale étaient les marches, car sinon il aurait été bien trop long de les escalader, et les verres présents sur les buffets, car sinon tout le monde aurait été saoul beaucoup trop vite.

Sasuke savait que maintenant qu'il était dans la place, il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. Il stoppa net sa contemplation du décor grandiose pour se focaliser sur son objectif : trouver la princesse. Mais comment faire ? Un problème qu'il avait jusqu'à présent négligé lui sautait à présent clairement à l'esprit. Cette princesse, il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne savait ni à quoi elle ressemblait, ni quel genre de fille elle pouvait bien être…ni même quel était son nom ! Oui, effectivement, c'était assez stupide de sa part de ne pas avoir pris ses renseignements à l'avance (mais bon, c'est Sasuke après tout… Roooh je suis mauvaise^^) et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il s'en mordait amèrement les doigts. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça…

Finalement, il parvint à la conclusion que le plus simple était encore de demander ces renseignements à une des nombreuses personnes qu'il croisait, quitte à avoir l'air un peu bête au passage. Il arrêta donc dans sa course un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux pastel sans pupille.

-« Excuse-moi ! Pourrais-tu me dire quel est le nom de cette princesse en l'honneur de qui ce bal est donné ? »

-« Tu es aveugle, idiot, ou analphabète ? » lui lança l'autre sans ménagements.

-« Comment ? »

-« T'as pas vu les pancartes ! »

-« Les… » Déconcerté, celui-ci leva les yeux au plafond pour apercevoir ce qui aurait du lui sauter aux yeux depuis son arrivée dans ces lieux mais qui, pour une raison inconnue, ne l'avait pas fait. « Les pancartes… »

Au plafond, traversant la salle de long en large, de gigantesques banderoles s'étiraient à des hauteurs impressionnantes, dispensant des messages aussi nombreux que diversifiés.

On pouvait ainsi lire des :

_« Bonne fête Princesse Ino »_

_« Amusez-vous bien Princesse Ino »_

_« N'oubliez pas de vous protéger Princesse Ino »_

Et bien d'autres tout aussi profonds et intéressants.

-« Hé, attend » Lança Sasuke à son informateur qui lui avait déjà tourné le dos « La princesse Ino ! Dis-moi où elle se trouve ! »

-« Direction opposée. Suit la voix aigüe et les cris hystériques. Salut. » La seconde suivante, il avait disparu.

Ainsi, Sasuke fit comme on lui avait dit de faire. Et bientôt, il l'aperçu. Il la reconnu immédiatement d'après la description sonore qui lui en avait été ébauchée et aussi par le fait que c'était la seule personne dans la salle –à l'exception de lui-même, bien sûr– vêtue d'une robe bouffante pleine de volants, pratique pour capter instantanément les regards, beaucoup moins pour se déplacer en toute légèreté.

La couronne étincelant au sommet de sa tête fini de lui enlever le moindre doute (s'il y avait encore lieu d'en avoir) : il avait trouvé !

Entourée d'un groupe compact et bien trop emportée dans un monologue, la jeune fille ne vit pas Sasuke s'approcher. Du moins pas avant qu'il ne soit plus qu'à une distance de deux ou trois pas…

-« TOI ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un même mouvement vers la personne qui avait réussi, par sa seule présence, à couper net la princesse dans son élan de paroles.

-« Tu…Tu… » continua-t-elle « Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ? »

-« Je…m'appelle Sasuke. Je viens d'arriver. Je… »

Ino n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser ses interlocuteurs finir leurs discours.

-« C'est toi que je choisis ! »

-« _Quoi_ ? »

-« C'est toi que je choisis ! C'est toi que je veux à mes côtés pour me servir d'escl- heu de mari jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Non, de tes jours plutôt ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais de… Pourquoi moi ? Je viens à peine d'arriver ! »

-« Hé bien, tu as l'air suffisamment robuste pour couper du bois tout en étant suffisamment insignifiant pour te laisser dominer facilement. Et puis tu es plutôt beau mec… Et tu portes une robe… En fait tu es exactement comme dans mes rêves ! »

Une alarme s'alluma dans le cerveau de Sasuke. Elle hurlait « MAUVAIS PLAN ! ».

-« Tu… tu devrais peut-être prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. On vient à peine de se rencontrer et… »

-« C'est tout réfléchi ! Demain à la même heure, nous serons mariés ! »

-« Je…ugh ! » Sasuke commençais à mesurer toute l'importance du merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré « Je ne veux pas être choisit ! »

-« Si tu ne voulais pas être choisit, il ne fallait pas te présenter. Personne ne t'a forcé à venir ! »

-« Oui mais… » La phrase complète était : _« Oui mais je n'imaginais pas que la princesse et le dragon s'avèreraient n'être qu'une seule et même personne !_ _»_. Sasuke jugea préférable de ne pas finir sa phrase. « Mais je crois que je suis mal garé. Je dois y aller. Mon carrosse bouche le passage et… »

-« Mais non ! Je suis la princesse, la fille du roi de ce pays ! Je ferai sauter ta contravention ! Maintenant soit un bon mari et…- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDES !»

Sasuke s'était élancé aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu vers la sortie. Malheureusement courir avec une robe s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu... La demi-douzaine de gardes lancés à ses trousses commençait déjà à gagner du terrain. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire rattraper. L'enchantement touchait à sa fin et il n'était pas question qu'il se retrouve à moitié nu sous le nez de la princesse. Cette fille avait l'air assez folle que pour se jeter sur lui sauvagement et en publique !

Dans un dernier effort, il déploya toute l'énergie du désespoir et dévala quatre à quatre la série d'escaliers menant au palais. Il allait si vite qu'il en trébucha et perdit l'un de ses magnifiques escarpins. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire marche arrière. Il continua sa course et s'enfonça dans les buissons alentours.

Les gardes cherchèrent longtemps, mais ils ne retrouvèrent de Sasuke que le soulier de verre élégamment abandonné sur une marche.

oioioioioioioioio

Dès que l'agitation se fut calmée, Sasuke rejoint son carrosse –enfin sa citrouille– et ses deux compagnons colorés.

-« Salut Sasuke ! » lança la souris jaune « Bonne soirée ? »

-« ...A ton avis ? »

-« Ben… »

-« Ne réponds pas ! » il soupira un bon coup avant de continuer « Allons-nous en ! »

-« Yay, génial ! En voiture Arthur ! »

-« Naruto, je m'appelle Sasuke »

-« Rooooh, je croyais que tu apprécierais une expression aussi subtile. »

-« Et ça fait maintenant deux heures que ce n'est plus un carrosse. »

-« Oui mais c'est pas grave, tu peux quand même grimper dessus ! »

-« Sur la citrouille ? »

-« Ouiii, sur la citrouille. Toi tu t'assieds au-dessus et nous on tire. »

-« Vous êtes des souris ! »

-« Je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver ! Vas-y, monte ! »

-« Laisse tomber. Moi je rentre à pied. Ça ira plus vite. »

-« Ok, et moi je ramène la citrouille ! »

-« Naruto ! »

Et ainsi suivit d'une souris rose tirant une souris jaune qui braillait qu'elle voulait tirer une citrouille, Sasuke rentra chez lui, une unique chaussure étincelant au pied gauche, dernier vestige d'une splendeur passée et révolue.

Mais au moins il était libre.

* * *

**Mmmmh, c'est juste moi ou c'est le chapitre le plus pourri jusqu'à présent? Boh... Ouais, il était un peu plus court aussi...bah , que voulez-vous j'étais crevée et...(nah, j'avoue, je suis juste parresseuse=) Woh, Ino est pas vraiment à son avantage dans ce chapitre (encore que, j'ai tendance à aimer les chieuses:3)... Pourtant, je vous assure, j'ai rien contre elle... C'est juste qua ça tombait comme ça dans l'histoire et...voilà quoi! Aussi, pas de chansons dans ce chapitre (tiens au fait, vous trouvez pas ça trop bizarre quand je fais ça?). Normalement, il devait y avoir la dernière, celle que s'appelle..."L'Amour" je crois... Mais c'était pas trop dans l'ambiance, alors...**

**Bref, bonne nuit et à la prochaine fois!**


	4. J'aipasd'idéedetitrepourcechapitre4

**Yup, me revoilà. Oui, je sais, je suis d'une ponctualité déconcertante ! Mais, hé, c'est pas entièrement ma faute cette fois-ci. Mon internet (et ma TV) sont tout à coup tombés en panne, comme ça, sans prévenir ! Et la panne a duré...un certain temps ! Et puis quand ça a finalement remarché, ça a été au tour d'un bug du site (ou quelque chose comme ça) de m'empêcher de publier. Finalement, grace à une auteur nommée**** Newgaia qui à eu l'excellente idée de mettre sur son profil une astuce pour passer au dessus du bug (merci à elle), j'ai enfin pu publier ! Bon, du coup j'ai bien pris du retard et le prochain (et dernier) chapitre ne sera probablement pas là ce dimanche (et je suis pas sûre pour dimanche prochain**** non plus...)... Bref, bonne lecture !**

**Et merci aussi à Mamoryu pour la favoritedisation:)!**

**Ah, et oui, je sais, ça n'existe pas une table de golf.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Au château, c'était l'effervescence générale. Tout était sens dessus dessous et tout le monde criait dans tous les coins. Mais quoi de plus normal après un drame pareil ? Pensez-vous : la princesse n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait ! Et elle voulait Sasuke. Seulement elle ne savait pas qu'il s'appelait Sasuke, pas plus qu'elle ne savait où le trouver.

Son père avait fait envoyer des troupes à travers toute la région avec la mission de retrouver et de ramener ce mystérieux jeune homme, mais les résultats se faisaient attendre. Il faut tout de même préciser qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup aidés dans leur tâche par la description quelque peu évasive fournie par la princesse de l'individu en question. _«_ _Il est beau, il a les cheveux noirs et il a une robe assortie à ses yeux. »_ Elle avait tout de même ajouté_ « Et Dépêchez-vous, sinon je vous fais tous empalés ! »_ avant de partir dans un rire satanique complètement flippant. Bref, avec tout ça, ils étaient bien avancés.

Le roi, son père, avait bien tenté d'obtenir un peu plus de précision, mais…

-« Écoute ma puce, des hommes beaux aux cheveux noirs, il doit y en avoir beaucoup dans ce pays. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'il porte toujours cette robe… »

-« Non c'est pas vrai ! Il n'y en a aucun comme lui ! Il n'y en a aucun aussi beau ! »

-« Évidemment ma pupuce en sucre, mais tout le monde n'a pas un goût aussi sûr que toi ! Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu précise ? Un peu moins...vague –pour pallier leur manque de discernement ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? N'importe quoi ? »

Ino réfléchit quelques instants avant d'avoir un flash.

-« La chaussure ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« La chaussure ! » poursuivit la jeune fille enthousiaste en sortant de son petit sac à main pailleté l'escarpin en question. « La chaussure qu'il a perdue en partant précipitamment l'autre soir. Elle scintillait sur les escaliers. Magnifique, pas vrai ? » Elle la contempla un instant les yeux pleins d'étoiles avant de la tendre à son père. « Tiens ! »

-« C'est génial mon macaron glacé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? »

-« Que tu relèves les empreintes bien sûr ! »

-« Des empreintes ? Sur des chaussures ? »

-« Tu vois bien que c'est pas une table de golf ! Alors oui, je veux que tu fasses relever les empreintes des doigts de pieds. Ça devrait vous aider, Non ? »

-« Je crois malheureusement que se sera impossible… »

-« Comment ? _Pourquoi_ !»

-« Eh bien d'abord il ne serait pas facile de relever des empreintes nettes à l'intérieur d'un soulier, ensuite nous ne possédons aucune banque de données des empreintes des doigts de pieds de la population du royaume. On n'aurait donc aucune base de comparaison et ça ne nous ferait pas gagner du temps. »

-« Quoi ! Pourquoi il n'y en a pas ? Un palais dont on entre et on sort comme dans un moulin, aucune banque de données des empreintes des orteils… Mais dans quel genre de société insécurisée vivons-nous ? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit choux caramélisé, on le retrouvera ! Mes troupes feront le double d'heures de travail et aucun soldat ne fermera l'œil avant que ce garçon ne t'ait été ramené ! »

-« Mais comment faire sans les orteils ? » La voix d'Ino tremblait de désespoir. « On a une chaussure, c'est vraiment trop idiot de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir ! »

-« Peut-être, mais- »

-« Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Tu vas prêter cet escarpin à un escadron d'élite de tes gardes et ils l'essayeront à tous les jeunes hommes qu'ils croiseront. Ainsi quand ils auront trouvé la personne dont le pied s'accorde parfaitement à la chaussure, ils auront à coup sûr retrouvé mon mari et je l'épouse ! »

-« Hein ! Tu ne vas pas épouser tous ceux qui rentrent dans cette chaussure ? »

-« Et pourquoi pas ? »

-« Parce qu'à moins que ton promis n'ait des pieds minuscules ou carrément gigantesques, tu vas te retrouver mariée à la moitié du pays ! »

-« Non ! C'est sa magnifique chaussure ! Elle ne doit aller qu'à son magnifique pied ! »

-« Mmmmh, je ne suis pas sûr que ça se passe comme ça… »

-« _Ah oui_ _?_ Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, si c'est comme ça j'ai une autre idée ! Tu n'as qu'à faire respirer l'intérieur de la chaussure par le plus doué de tes gardes pour qu'il puisse reconnaître aux pieds de qui l'odeur correspond ! »

-« …Tu sais finalement ta première idée était pas si mal. Je vais passer cet escarpin à mes hommes pour qu'ils la fassent essayer. »

-« Très bien, mais il s'appelle retour ! …C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui… » fit théâtralement Ino, une larme au coin de l'œil.

-« Comme tu voudras ma tartiflette au sirop d'érable ! »

oioioioioioio

Epuisé, vidé, lessivé, Sasuke atteint finalement sa maison. Discrètement, il se faufila par la porte de derrière qu'il avait laissée ouverte et tendit l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre son, du moindre souffle ayant pu indiquer la présence de sa belle-famille chérie et son éventuelle colère liée à la découverte impromptue de son absence injustifié. Tout était calme. Par il ne savait quel miracle, il était arrivé le premier !

S'attendant à voir les trois individus franchir la porte à tout moment, il se dépêcha de se changer et de remettre un peu d'ordre à l'intérieur.

Pourtant, il dut encore attendre deux bonnes heures pour effectivement entendre le bruit de la carriole s'arrêter dans l'allée et celui de la porte d'entrée ouverte à la volée. Le cœur de Sasuke se serra et il se surprit à faire la prière silencieuse qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu, ni même aperçu, ce soir. Oui, il avait fait très attention, mais avait-ce été suffisant ?

Prudemment, il s'approcha du hall d'où lui parvenaient déjà des éclats de voix énergiques.

-« Bien sûr que si ! »

-« Je te dis que non ! »

-« Si ! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Orochimaruuuuu ! Itachi y fait rien qu'à mentir ! »

-« Du calme voyons les garçons… »

Une dispute… Ça pouvait aussi bien être un bon signe qu'un mauvais…

-« Alors ? » fit Sasuke, maîtrisant du mieux qu'il le pu le tremblement de sa voix « Bonne soirée ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Tout est relatif… »

Les trois réponses ayant été parfaitement simultanées, Sasuke aurait été totalement perdu sans le sourire éclatant d'Itachi, la mine boudeuse de Kabuto et l'air philosophe d'Orochimaru.

-« Qu… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi revenez-vous aussi tard ? » Il savait qu'il faisait preuve d'une impertinence qui risquait fort de lui porter préjudice, mais Sasuke devait savoir.

-« Oh, pas grand-chose, juste un léger contretemps. L'imbécile choisit par la princesse a eu la brillante idée de s'enfuir –mais peut-on lui donner entièrement tort ?– et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans l'impossibilité de sortir avant d'avoir tous été interrogés. »

-« Et…ça a duré aussi longtemps ? »

-« Ah non, pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'après on a été retenu parce que Kabuto a été arrêté pour agression caractérisée et délit de fuite. »

-« Hein ? »

-« Oui. » expliqua Itachi « Il s'est amusé à jeter des pierres sur les gardes. »

-« QUOI ? C'est TOI qui les as jetées ! Et après tu m'as accusé ! »

-« Je m'ennuyais un peu, alors… »

-« Alors quoi ? Tu t'ennuies, et donc, tu jettes des pierres ! Et tu trouves que c'est une justification suffisante ! »

-« Non, c'est pas ça. Je m'ennuyais, et donc, je t'ai accusé. »

-« Qrurgughgh… » Kabuto étouffait littéralement. Il ne tarderait pas à devenir tout bleu, après avoir viré au rouge.

-« Ben oui, je voulais savoir comment tu te démerderais… Mais j'ai été vachement déçu, tu t'en es vraiment pas bien tiré. »

-« Comment j'aurais pu ? Tu t'étais planqué derrière un buisson et puis tu as crié _« C'est lui, le gris à lunettes, je l'ai vu, c'est lui qui as commis cet acte inqualifiable de félonie ! Pendez-le ! » _! »

-« Ils étaient pas obligés de me croire… »

-« Mais ils t'ont cru ! _Ils t'ont cru !_ »

Kabuto était sur le point de se ruer sur son frère dans le but évidant de l'étrangler mais Orochimaru l'en empêcha à la dernière minute.

-« Allons Kabuto, ce n'est pas sa faute si les gardes ne sont pas très intelligents ! »

-« Mais c'est de sa faute si- »

-« Du calme, du calme voyons. Cesse un peu de te conduire comme un enfant mal élevé ! »

-« Hem… Comment ça s'est réglé finalement ? » demanda Sasuke.

-« Ça ne s'est pas réglé. Je passe en jugement dans deux semaines. »

-« Oui, mais prends les choses du bon côté Kabuto ! J'ai réussi à les convaincre de te laisser rentrer à la maison. Tu aurais pu être en prison à l'heure qu'il est. N'es-tu pas mieux ici, entouré de ta gentille famille ? »

-« Grrr… »

-« Hé Kabuto, je vais à la banque. Tu peux me prêter ton bracelet de surveillance électronique ? »

-« NON ! »

* * *

**Je vous déconseille de gouter la tartiflette au sirop d'érable... (mais je ne vous en empêcherai pas non plus:3)**


End file.
